love story
by CrazyBitch97532
Summary: this is a weird story i got bored and made but I've all ways wrote little stories like this it's a complicated story of love mistery pain and many different things you'd just have to read it to find out just what all it holds


this is my first story so if u don't like it o well

disclamer: i do not oun kingdom hearts

* * *

><p><em>It all started at Roxas Sora and Riku's house. Roxs jumped out of bed,when the doorbell rand. Sora sat confused in his bed. Roxas ran down stairs and into his mother,who was holding hot soup for lunch. Roxas only wherein white tank top and boxers. It burt him but he just took off his shirt and though it. Then continued running to the door. He finally reached the door and opened it in a hurry.<em>

_ Namine stood in the doorway with her mouth wide open in shock. From seeing Roxas her crush for nearly 3 or 4 years in boxers. Roxas was just as shocked but because namine cut her hair. Namine started to blush so did cleared his thought and said ''come in'' very quickly. Namine walked in normally._

_ Namine said ''just get out of bed boxer-boy'' jokingly._

_ Roxas turned red in angry and because he was blushing, he just realized he was still in his boxers in front of Namine. Trying to make a quick comment Roxas said ''just get here from the spa girlie-girl''.Namine walked over and got in roxas' face then said ''yes i did with Olett'' with a strait face but with a joking smile._

_ Roxas' jaw droped. Sora walked into the room ''oh hey Namine you looks nice , i like your hair cut i cant believe you really did it'' Sora said. Namine turn around to look at Sora and said ''thank you'' wile flinging her hair in Roxas' face_

_ Roxas looked confused for a moment then said ''wait why cant you believe it '' . Sora laughed and walked out off the room. Roxas yelled ''that don't help you know''. Namine laughed ''Roxy you should put on some pants'. Roxas blushed then said ''I think your right your" _

_He ran in Sora and his room to change. sora walked in from the kitchen and said ''so, are you going to tell him what Ansome did to you". she froze " no now quiet"_

_ With Roxas in the other room he riped a shirt out of the closet . opens a dresser drawer and puled out some basketball shorts. He hurried up to get dressed he put his shirt on back words. he went down stairs through the kitchen to the den. then stopped at the doorway to hear sora say"why he rapped you you," Roxas walked in "who rapped you Namine". _

_ Sora looked at his confused and hurt brother trying to think of what to say. Namine didn't know how to tell Roxas one of his friends rapped her almost a year ago and still never told him. Roxas asked again "Namine, who rapped you" in a calm but more demanding voice. Sora said "i told her to tell to when it happed". "Shut up Sora who did it i'll kill him" like he was going to punch something. _

_ Namine swolled hard and said in a small voice "Ansome". Then sat in the chair behind her. Roxas punched the wall. Diana(their mom) yelled from the laundry room in the basement "Roxas breath and quit punching my walls your Father has to fix it 9 time already!". Roxas yelled from the his room up stairs " Leon is not our Father cloud is". Roxas "just shut the fuck up ". After that it was quiet until. _

_ Sora left the room Roxas walked over to Namine sitting in the chair. "Why didn't you tell me" Roxas whimpered back"I didn't want you to feel the way you do now". Roxas said calmer "how long ago was it ". She looked ago and he asked again "how log ago was it". she nobbed something. Roxas asked "When". "almost a year ago" she said a little bit louder but not much and a little clearer. "What he did this a year ago and you didn't say a word to me about this" namine sighed "you know when i first cut myself back in September thats when". Roxas got up then sat on the coutch "OK I'm going to kill him n' then we're done with this OK namine". she nodded. they could here the doorbell . Sora yelled "i'll get it "_

_ With Sora, he walked to the door. When Sora opened the door to kiari and olett. Kiari looked at him for a moment then said "you didn't visit or call when i was in the hospital".(Kairi was in the hospital for an kidney transplant for her sick aunt.) Sora sighed for them to come in. they walked to the den. namine was still sitting in the chair. kiari asked "namine what are you doing here" _

_ "I came to hang out with the guys you" Namine said_


End file.
